Rainbows and Broken Bones or Blood and Sunshine
by EveIyapo
Summary: Langston had spent most of his life inside the mental health facility. He was content with being a terror, a force to be reckoned with. All of that changed when a tiny high strung girl with eyes that twinkled with mischief and mayhem named A.J. entered the facility and his life. Read and Review! Disclaimer: A.J and Big E belong to the WWE. The rest of the characters are mine.
1. Enter Langston

Chapter One: Enter Langston

_I can wait. I can bide my time. No one is more patient than me. This new doc; she'll figure it out soon enough. Just like the rest of them. I'll speak when I'm good and ready. And I'll never be ready. Let her sit there till the timer dings. Like I care._

Langston sat in the too small arm chair impassively as he and the psychiatrist stared at each other. The office was warm and stuffy. Being at a maximum security mental hospital meant no windows could be opened and the room desperately needed a breeze. The doctor's impressive credentials covered the walls and there were several bookshelves covered haphazardly with books, manuals, pamphlets and other materials. A few unpacked boxes were tossed in one corner with a magnificent grandfather clock ticking quietly in the opposite corner.

Dr. Sampson leaned back in her chair fighting back a yawn. She'd heard stories about this young man before she arrived and in spite of her initial trepidation was intrigued by his stubborn silence. She tapped one manicured nail against her notepad as a quick glance at the timer let her know their quiet hour was about to come to an end. Because of her small stature (she was 5'7 and rather slender) and his immense size (he stood at 5'11 and weighed nearly 300lbs) the hospital's director was concerned about the doctor's safety. Although it had been a few months since his last incident, Langston had, in the past, hurt some staff members during one of his tirades.

The timer dinged and Dr. Sampson stood. "Well that's our time Langston. I want to thank you for sitting with me today. Hopefully next time we can talk for a bit."

_Not likely, Doc. _Langston stood, his face never changing expression as he allowed Dr. Sampson to guide him to the door.

"See you next week Langston," stated Dr. Sampson before closing the door behind him.

Outside in the hallway waiting to escort him back to his room were two large male orderlies. One of them, Michael, had worked at the hospital for over a decade. The second, Bart, was rather new to the facility only clocking in at just over a year. Both had an amazing track record with Langston, by managing him swiftly and safely whenever he got out of hand and violent. It had gotten to the point where the hospital director wanted nobody but those two men with him at all times.

Truthfully, Langston sort of liked the two men. They respected the fact that he was dangerous but were not afraid of him like most of the hospital staff were. Langston kept his focus on getting back to his room. He couldn't get into trouble as long as those four walls surrounded him.

Once he was dropped off Langston sighed with relief, happy to be alone. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the opposite wall just letting his mind drift. This was one the rare times he was at peace with himself. At peace with the fact that he was in a mental hospital. Content with the fact that he was alone. Always had been, always will be. He didn't need anybody! Who cared about Langston? Nobody. Not even himself.


	2. Enter AJ

Chapter 2 – Enter A.J.

A.J. screamed at the top of her lungs as the three orderlies struggled to restrict her movements as they wrestled her into the "quiet room".

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP! HELP! HEEELLLPP! MOMMY! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!"

The hospital director, Dr. Ferguson and A.J.'s mother looked on worriedly as three very large men struggled to handle the 105lb girl.

"I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing by bringing her here," stated A.J.'s mother shaking her head. She was gripping the handles of her purse so tightly her knuckles were white.

"I assure you Mrs. Lee, we will take very good care of your daughter. Why, you'll be surprised at the progress she'll have made in just six months," said Dr. Ferguson. Seeing that the orderlies finally got the girl inside the "quiet room" he ushered Mrs. Lee into his office to explain the facility in more detail and to get her to sign a few papers.

Once inside the "quiet room" the orderlies shoved A.J. into the opposite wall before rushing out of the room and locking the door behind them before she could attack them further.

Pissed and afraid, A.J. screamed mindlessly at the door until her throat was sore. After 15 minutes of blood curdling shrieks she finally sat down in the middle of the floor, eyes closed with her fists at her temples.

_How could she do this to me?! Doesn't she love me anymore? I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I told them I was sorry! I promised I wouldn't hurt them anymore! Why am I here?_

A.J. opened her eyes and for the first time studied her surroundings. The "quiet room" was little more than a soundproof box with a small high window on the door. The walls were littered with various body part shaped dents but otherwise there was nothing else of note. After she had sat quietly for a half hour the door opened and in walked Dr. Ferguson.

"Ah, A.J.! I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Do you want to talk about what happened? About why you were put in this room?"

A.J. tilted her head to the side, glaring at him from under a curtain of long brown hair. "You put me in here because you _hate_ me!"

Dr. Ferguson frowned ever so slightly. "No. You were put in here because you were out of control. You were a danger to yourself and to everyone around you. Every time you have an episode like that you will be put into this room or another like it until you calm down. Is that understood?"

Crossing her arms, A.J. tilted her head to the opposite side before nodding slowly.

"Good! I'll have Bart and Michael here take you to your room. It's an hour before dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry. I believe it's Salisbury steak tonight." Dr. Ferguson opened the door and gave A.J. a small wave before walking out. Bart and Michael both gestured towards A.J. to come walk in between them on the way to her new room. Both men were understandably wary given the struggle she'd put up when brought inside the facility. However she was perfectly calm on the trip upstairs to the women's floor.

Once inside the room, the realization of her situation hit and A.J. began to cry. Fat, silent tears dripped down her face. She'd messed things up so bad at home that her family didn't want her anymore. They threw her away. Threw her away to be with a bunch of crazy people and mean, stupid doctors.

A strangled sob escaped her lips before she curled up on her side in the middle of the bed. She'd never felt so alone in all her life.


	3. ChitChat and a Side of Bacon

Chapter Three – Chit Chat and a side of Bacon

A few weeks had passed since A.J. was first committed to the hospital. She was settling in and doing rather well all things considered. It took some getting used to, but A.J. was slowly becoming accustomed to the routine.

8 am – Wake up and morning meds; 9am - breakfast in the cafeteria; 10am – class begins for those of the school age variety; 12:30pm – Lunch in the cafeteria; 2:30pm – school is out/quiet time in her room; 3:30pm – Gym Time/Exercise; 4pm – Counseling/Social Worker Visit/ Therapy; 5pm – Dinner in the cafeteria; 6pm – Common Room/Social Hour; 7pm – Showers, 8pm – bedtime/reading/relaxation/evening meds, 10pm – Lights Out

And the routine started all over again the same way the next day. The major variations were on the weekends. Family could visit anytime between Noon and 3pm on Saturday. Sunday was for religious services for those who wanted it and a day to chill for those who didn't. In the time that A.J. had been at the hospital her family hadn't visited her. The most she'd gotten was a few phone calls from her mother. Her brother was still refusing to talk to her. His silence hurt, but A.J. hoped that he would get over what she'd done to him.

This particular morning found A.J. in a brooding mood. She was lonely. She missed being around her peers, her family and friends. And though she pretty much stayed to herself early on she was tired of it. She craved a personal connection to someone. She needed a friend. Someone to vent to, someone to complain about the staff and the horrendous food. Someone to share with, to talk to about her family and how much she missed them. Someone to confide in.

It was way past time so she set out to find her new best friend at breakfast. After she was handed a tray with powdered eggs, mixed fruit, and two soggy waffles she scanned the cafeteria for potential.

_Ugh, not Sally. She thinks she's the reincarnation of Marilyn Monroe. I'll never get a word in talking to her. Not Paul either. He's entirely too gross. Can't sit within five feet of him without wanting to puke. Definitely not Eddie, Valerie, Amy or Liam. I don't want to be around anyone as depressed as those losers. And none of the people from the East Wing. The clinically insane do not good friends make._

A.J. pursed her lips into a pout. How was she ever going to find a friend when the pickings were so slim? Then suddenly a large mass of a man caught her eye. Walking to a table in the center of the cafeteria was a giant of a man. His skin, unblemished chocolate, his eyes, dark and intense. His presence commanded attention and A.J. wondered why she hadn't seen him before. Even though his stance screamed 'dangerous!' A.J. was not really one for common sense. She followed him to his table and sat down right in front of him.

Langston had barely put his butt in the chair when a tiny young Hispanic girl took a seat in front of him. His eyes gave the barest flicker of surprise. What the hell? In all the years he'd been at this facility, no one had ever dared breathe the air surrounding him, let alone sit with him.

_Who is this chick? Why is she sitting here? Doesn't she know who I am? I wonder how much time in isolation I would get if I launched her across the room?_

A.J. unaware she was in imminent danger, introduced herself. "Hi! I'm A.J. Lee. What's your name?"

Langston was torn between wanting to clothesline her out of her chair and simply ignoring her. After a silent moment of deliberation he chose the latter by starting in on his breakfast.

Undeterred, A.J. continued talking. "Well you don't have to tell me your name now. I just wanted to come talk to you because I hadn't seen you before. I've only been here for a few weeks and this place really sucks. I don't know how much longer I have here but hopefully I can go home soon. Do you have family? My family put me here but once I'm better they say I can come home. This food is gross. My mom makes the best omelets in the world! I could eat them all day every day. What's your favorite food? Looks like you eat a lot! I eat a lot too but I'm so hyper I don't get fat. Can you believe…."

Langston was focused solely on his breakfast to keep from punting this nosey little chatterbox into hallway. How dare she encroach on his space like this! Langston was trying his best to ignore her but it was hard. He couldn't help but notice her cheerful demeanor in spite of his silence. Or the fact that she seemed perfectly at ease with him. What. The. Hell. And somehow in between all the talking she managed to finish her food before him.

Right then bell chimes sounded over the intercom to signal the start of classes for the students. A.J. stood and gave Langston a big grin. "Thanks for talking with me this morning! I gotta go to class now, but I'll come find you at dinner. Ok? Bye!" And with that she skipped towards the garbage to dump her tray and then skipped out of the cafeteria.

Langston sat there a moment stunned and allowed himself to frown a little.

_She's going to find me later? She liked talking with me? Whatever. She'll realize she's not wanted and leave me alone. Or someone will warn her about me and she'll stay away. Find me at dinner…. Yeah, right._


	4. Five O'Clock on the Dot

Chapter Four – 5 O'clock on the dot

Langston was annoyed. He'd just left the therapist office and was being escorted to the cafeteria by Bart and Michael. Another hour of his life spent staring straight ahead and not giving the psychiatrist the satisfaction of an actual session. What did it matter anyway? He was never getting out of the hospital. Dr. Ferguson had made that perfectly clear three years ago. Back when Langston spoke to people; back when he actually tried to complete his therapy so he could leave voluntarily. Shrugging his massive shoulders imperceptibly Langston tried to ignore the growling of his stomach. He had been so thrown by A.J.'s appearance that morning and subsequent conversation that he'd neglected to go back to the line for a second helping like he usually did!

They entered the cafeteria and Bart and Michael stayed near the front door to observe. Instantly they noticed the loud chaotic new girl sitting at Langston's usual table.

"Shit," said Bart, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "Does she realize that's _his_ table?"

Michael shook his head slowly. "I have no idea. I don't want to crowd Langston by hovering, especially when doing so may trigger him. So let's just hang back and see what he does. We see even one of his signs and we rush him before he stomps her."

Bart nodded grimly as they both turned their attention to the big man and tiny oblivious girl.

Langston got his tray and headed over to his usual table when he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the same seat as earlier that morning was A.J. She was twirling her index finger in her long brown hair and smiling to herself. She hadn't noticed Langston yet.

_I can't believe it. She actually showed up and is sitting at _my_ table no less! I could sit over here… No! Shit this is _my_ table! Why should I move just because she's there?_

With that final thought Langston sat down in the chair opposite A.J.; in _his_ chair.

At the sight of him, A.J. broke out into a huge grin. "I've been waiting for you!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I got out of my social worker visit early so I thought I'd get here before you to save our seats from this morning."

Langston almost raised an eyebrow as he began eating. Who was she kidding? This was _his_ table and everyone here knew it. Everyone except her it seemed. What was her deal? And why wasn't he more bothered by it?

A.J. began talking as she ate, telling Langston about her social worker and why she needed one. Then the conversation shifted to favorite colors, music and clothes. In just an hour Langston learned quite a bit about the girl in front of him. She had no filter and never did stop talking.

From the entrance to the cafeteria, Michael and Bart watched the two for the entire hour, eyes wide.

"I don't fucking believe it," said Michael shaking his head.

"No kidding!" exclaimed Bart. "Hey, you don't think he's attracted to her…"

"God no!" Michael nearly shouted. "Look, I've watched over this kid for years. Honestly, I think he's just tolerating her. Kind of like how he does you and me. She's not even a blip on his radar."

Bart frowned, seemingly unconvinced. "Whatever's going through his mind can't be good. This just can't be good. You watch Michael, one day we're going to have to come between him and that girl. And that's the day one of us ends up in the hospital..."

_Or worse._ That unspoken phrase hung in the air between the two orderlies as they turned their attention back to Langston and A.J. who had gotten up to clear their trays. Chimes sounded over the intercom to signal everyone to head to the common room for social hour. Six other orderlies that had been scattered around the room observing and watching for signs of trouble, joined Michael and Bart at the door as they guided everyone down the hall to the social room. A.J. walked along side Langston the entire way and followed him to a corner of the room where he sat in one of four arm chairs.

A.J. sat in the one next to him a big smile on her face. "I've never had a social room buddy before!" she exclaimed. "Want to play a game? I like Jenga, Checkers, Clue and Life! That's just the board games though. I like a lot of video games. Too bad there aren't any of those here. I'll be right back!" With that A.J. skipped over to the bookshelf holding all of the board games the residents were allowed to play.

Langston resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Why won't she go away? Do I look like the kind of person to play games?_

A.J. was suddenly back, holding a game of checkers. "Let's try this! Do you know how to play? I can teach you." Then A.J. went about setting up the board on the coffee table in front of them, talking all the while. When Langston didn't acknowledge her, she just began playing both sides of the board, explaining the moves she made and why. In between those explanations she kept a stream of mindless chatter going completely oblivious to Langston's disinterest.

Michael was across the room, playing Jenga with a few of the patients. It was hospital policy for the orderlies to socialize with the patients. It helped to develop a rapport and trust between staff and patients. He was losing miserably though because he couldn't stop staring at A.J. and Langston. What was going on there? It didn't help that every time he caught Bart's eye, his fellow orderly would shake his head and frown. Before they knew it social hour was over and chimes sounded over the intercom again signaling it was time for showers.

The female orderlies guided all of the female patients out of the room first. Before she left, A.J. told Langston "Goodbye!" and wished him a good night. And he continued to ignore her until she skipped out of the room. He rose out of his seat, somewhat dazed as the male orderlies called the male patients up to head to the showers. Once he grabbed his soap and towels, he headed towards the group showers with the rest of the men. As the water streamed over his body and he washed himself he noticed a growing warmth in his chest. It was not an unpleasant feeling, this warmth but it frightened him.

Back inside his room for quiet time before lights out he sat on the edge of the bed staring straight ahead at the blank wall in front of him. The warmth in his chest was growing and expanding. His whole body was warm and he suddenly found A.J. entering his thoughts.

Who was this girl? And why was she trying so hard to be his friend? And was that truly a bad thing? To have a friend?

Langston groaned in frustration. What would tomorrow bring? Would she be there at his table for breakfast in the morning, smiling and happy to see him?

_How could anyone be happy to see me?_

Langston fidgeted a moment, conflicted about the new emotions stirring inside of him.

_What has she done to me?_


	5. Acknowledgment

Chapter 5 – Acknowledgment

A.J. grinned and hummed to herself as she walked downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. The orderly accompanying her was named Barbara. Barbara had a bit of an attitude where A.J. was concerned but Dr. Ferguson had assigned her to the girl for a reason. Barbara was rather tall and built somewhat stocky for a woman. The hospital director felt she'd be able to handle A.J. should she lose it, well, at least until help arrived. However, to A.J.'s credit she'd only been put in the "quiet room" twice since she arrived at the facility. The first time was during her admittance and the second was the very next morning when they told her she'd have to go to class after breakfast.

_I hope he'll be there this morning. I really hope that he doesn't think I'm clingy! I wonder if he even _can_ talk. Maybe I'll ask around about him today after breakfast._

The two entered the cafeteria and A.J. spied Langston in the line receiving his breakfast. She noticed how the server fought not to shrink back from him as she handed him his tray. Then he went to his table, sat down and began to eat. Quickly, A.J. hurried to the line to grab her tray and sat down in front of Langston. His eyes briefly met hers in mid chew before he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

It was the absolute first time he'd acknowledged her presence since she decided to make him her new best friend the day before. Encouraged by this A.J. was practically beaming as she started her morning chatter. "Good morning! I was worried I wouldn't see you this morning! I'm used to people I like disappearing. They say I talk too much…"

_I can imagine, thought Langston with a mental snort._

A.J. continued the one sided conversation, subjects changing rapidly as time went on. She was just so happy to be around Langston that the very second a new thought popped into her head she had to share. Whether the previous thought or sentence was finished or not was of no consequence to her. She felt a strong connection to Langston (whose name she still didn't know) and was confident he would accept her quirkiness, faults and all. Before she knew it the chimes sounded over the intercom signaling it was time for her and a few others to go to class.

A.J. rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well I guess I better get to class. I'll see you at dinner time! Bye!" And with that A.J. dumped her tray and skipped over to Barbara who walked her out of the cafeteria.

Langston sighed quietly. A.J. was like a sensory overload. Her nonstop conversation was beginning to feel soothing to him. It had only been a day since she inserted herself into his life and now he couldn't imagine life without her around. After several long years of self-imposed silence, he finally had a friend.

Author's Note: I just want to thank, ObsessionisBeauty and AerieaGloriis for their reviews! Comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome and help keep me motivated!


	6. Encouragement

Chapter 6 – Encouragement

A.J. was giddy and could hardly keep still as she waited to get out of her current social worker session. She had a surprise for her new buddy and couldn't wait to see if she got another reaction out of him like she had during breakfast. Eventually Barbara showed up at the door to walk her to dinner. A.J. bounced along and Barbara grit her teeth as they went as the girl's giddy nature began to get on her nerves. It was best not to show her irritation, lest A.J. use it against her later on. When they made it to the cafeteria, A.J. saw that Langston had just sat down at the table to eat. She ran to go grab her tray and sat at the table in front of him grinning widely.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

Langston looked up from his plate for a quick second before he resumed eating. A.J. glanced around for a bit making sure no one was looking when she reached into her pocket and pulled out four pieces of gum. She put two of the pieces directly onto Langston's tray when the coast was clear.

"I brought you gum!" she said in a sing song voice. Then leaning in to him she whispered, "I stole these from Mrs. Addams purse during class after she went to the bathroom. Those file cabinet locks are _sooo_ easy to pick!"

Langston couldn't hide his surprise and raised an eyebrow. A.J. so pleased with herself giggled and clapped her hands with joy that she managed to get another reaction out of Langston. For the rest of dinner she talked about her classes and the few fellow students that were involved in them. When the chimes sounded, she jumped up before Langston to dump her tray. When he joined her in line to head to the social room she looked up and saw his jaw moving slowly. He was chewing the gum she'd stolen for him!

A.J. was so happy she was about to pop! They sat in the same armchairs as yesterday and she grabbed the checkers game as well for them to play. For the first half hour, it was A.J. playing against herself as she talked Langston's ear off.

"You know, I asked around about you this morning. Most people here don't know you very well. But I did learn one thing," said A.J. with a smile creeping upon her face.

Langston stiffened. There was no telling what she'd heard. And the fact of the matter was, no matter how bad it was, it was most likely true. Langston had no problem acknowledging that he was a bad, dangerous man. It couldn't be helped and he figured it was why he wasn't likely to ever leave the mental facility. Remorse wasn't something he was familiar with and the thought of having empathy was laughable. But suddenly the thought of his new friend hearing some of the heinous things he'd done was something to worry about. He tensed as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"I know your name! Ettore Langston!" A.J. whispered his name conspiratorially. She figured he didn't want anyone else to know and honestly neither did she. She watched his eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in what was probably the beginnings of anger.

"It's okay though! I have a better idea for what I want to call you," she said with a pat on his hand. She let her hand rest there for a moment, unconcerned with the growing tension.

Langston looked down at her hand for a long moment before looking back into her face. He was considering crushing her wrist for this infraction. It was so tiny, so delicate looking that a few seconds is all it would take. But then he would be back in isolation. And more importantly he would lose his first friend in years. The urge to snap her bones remained but he kept the destructive impulse at bay.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked A.J. bringing his attention back to her once more. "I'm going to call you Big E instead! I think it fits you much better since you're so huge!"

Langston's brow furrowed slightly. _I have a nickname? She just gave me a nickname?_ That familiar growing warmth started in his chest similar to the night before. The familiarity with which A.J. was now going to refer to him was more welcome than he realized. All thoughts of harming her vanished and once again he was left asking himself;

_What has she done to me?_

Across the room while involved in a game of Life with several other patients, Michael watched the scene between A.J. and Langston. For a moment he thought he and Bart were going to have to intervene as he could see Langston's tale tell signs of imminent violence begin. He noticed the narrowed eyes and the clenching of his fists. But suddenly whatever the girl said surprised and calmed him. His fists slowly unclenched and his jaw relaxed.

Michael was amazed. Perhaps this was a good thing. Langston had arrived at the facility alone years ago and had no family that he was aware of. Maybe this noisy little girl was just what he needed to rehabilitate and finally get out of here. Michael looked over to Bart to voice his thoughts but when he met the younger man's eyes he saw worry there. Clearly they didn't see Langston's new found friendship in the same light.


	7. 1 Step Forward & 10 Steps Back

**_Author's Warning: This chapter will contain some disturbing imagery and situations, teetering into rated M territory. If non-con makes you uncomfortable, skip this chapter._**

Chapter 7 – One Step Forward & Ten Steps Back

Over the next several weeks the somewhat strange bond between Langston and A.J. grew. He found that he could be patient with her and before he realized it she no longer was a source of rage. She became a source of comfort and companionship; a bright beacon of light in what was otherwise a depressed and lonely existence. The feeling was more than mutual for A.J. who found stability in Langston's presence, very important for someone as manic as she.

The first Saturday of the new month found A.J.'s family coming to visit her for the very first time since she arrived. A.J. was beyond ecstatic. She missed them so much and the fact that her brother was coming too was even more exciting.

Before she was to meet her family in the social room, Dr. Ferguson, the hospital director, met with her outside the door.

"This is it A.J.!" said the older man with a twinkle in his eye. "I know you're happy and excited but you have to be careful to not let all this energy of yours get in the way of the visit."

A.J. bounced around on the balls of her feet, her excitement more than obvious. "I know Dr. Ferguson. I'll be good. I promise!"

"I'm sure you will be. I also need to let you know that after the visit is over, Barbara will bring you to my office for processing. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" blurted A.J. as she practically waved him away.

Dr. Ferguson gave Barbara a knowing look before he walked away. Barbara returned his look with a roll of her eyes before facing A.J.

"Are you ready for this half-pint?" asked Barbara. She spoke with a husky southern drawl so that her nickname for A.J. didn't sound strange at all.

"I'm ready!"

Barbara opened the door to the social room and A.J. all but sprinted into her mother's arms in the far corner of the room.

"Mommy!" she cried. "I'm so happy you came!"

"I've missed you baby," said A.J.'s mother with warm smile. "It's been entirely too quiet at the house since you've been gone. How is everything? Are they treating you well?"

"I'm fine! It's okay. No one's been mean to me or anything. Classes are pretty boring though. But I did make a new friend! He doesn't talk but I can read him pretty well now so it's okay." Then noticing her brother for the first time, A.J. turned to him and said, "Hi Alexander! I'm so happy you came too! I wanted to apologize for a while now…"

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "What did you want to apologize for? For ruining my life? For scarring up my girlfriend… No wait, my EX-girlfriend's face so badly she had to be hospitalized for a month? Did you know that her family is suing us for her hospital bills?"

A.J.'s pout turned into a frown. "Why are you being so mean? I said I was sorry!"

Mrs. Lee turned to her son worriedly. "Alexander… It's okay."

"No Mom! She needs to know what her crazy has gotten us into _this_ time!" he all but yelled. The other visiting families glanced in their direction when he raised his voice.

"That's right A.J. They're suing us. But luckily you're in this shithole because otherwise we'd be responsible for thousands of dollars worth of medical care. Honestly, I want to take care of the bills that _you _caused, but we can't _afford it! _We're stuck paying for your mental ass instead!"

"Alexander! That's enough!" cried their Mother exasperated. Turning to A.J. who looked crushed she said, "Honey, I know it's not your fault. Sometimes you can't control yourself. That's why I brought you here. I love you and I want to help you gain some control. That's all. When you get well, you can come home."

A.J. nodded, barely noticing her mother's arms wrapping around her. She hardly noticed that Barbara was walking her out of the social room and to Dr. Ferguson's office. She sat in the chair before his desk in a daze, heartbroken. Tears ran in a steady stream from her eyes as she heard her brother's hateful words on repeat in her mind.

"A.J.," began Dr. Ferguson. "I can see that something happened during your visit with your family. What has you so upset?"

A.J. hiccupped trying to catch her breath. "My brother hates me. I hurt his girlfriend so bad she was in the hospital."

Dr. Ferguson knew what she'd done as the information was in her chart but he wanted to see if she would talk truthfully about the situation. "Go on. What did you do to her?"

A.J. took a deep breath, "I threw bleach mixed with pinesol in her face."

Dr. Ferguson nodded as he rose out of his chair. "And why did you do that?" he asked coming to stand behind her.

"Because she was taking my brother away from me. She was always around! I never got to see him anymore," A.J. recounted. The tears continued to fall. "I don't know why he's still mad at me. She's not with him anymore, but I'm still his sister! I'm going to always be his sister!"

Dr. Ferguson took off his lab coat and placed it on the desk. As A.J. continued to sniffle, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He lightly brushed A.J.'s long hair out of her face before trailing fingers down her cheeks to catch her tears. Before she could protest he'd brought his fingers to his lips for a taste.

A.J. was immediately confused and uncomfortable. What was going on?

Dr. Ferguson sat on the edge of his desk in front of A.J. "You're such a lovely girl A.J.," started Dr. Ferguson. "Lovely young girls don't belong in a place like this. I can help you get home, but you have to help me first." A different look was on his face now, one that was beginning to frighten A.J. She wanted to jump up, she wanted to run but her feet were frozen in place.

Dr. Ferguson slowly unbuckled his belt before slowly unbuttoning his trousers. It only took a moment and his manhood was free and in his hand. He was already rock hard and began stroking himself just inches from A.J.'s face who stared at it like it was a vicious poisonous snake, poised to attack.

"You know how you can help me, don't you A.J.? Help me with this and I'll help you get back to the people that love you." Dr. Ferguson stood and walked up to A.J. He gripped her chin tightly, forcing her mouth open.

_No! Please! I don't want to do this! Don't make me! Don't make me! Don't make me! I don't want to! Idon'twanttoIdon'twanttoIdon'twanttoIdon'twantto…._

Dr. Ferguson released a guttural sigh as he felt himself surrounded by the warm wetness of A.J.'s mouth. She was frozen place and so he worked it himself, thrusting in and out of her mouth, slowly at first but faster as he began to lose control. A.J. cried silent tears throughout the entire exchange which only seemed to fuel his sick desire for her more. As he got close to his completion he grabbed her head with both hands, forcing himself to the back of her throat with each thrust. She gagged then, and grabbed at his thighs trying to push him away while he invaded her throat. Suddenly he let out a loud moan and he released into her throat which she couldn't help but swallow. He sighed and tucked himself back into his pants before zipping up. He tried to hand A.J. some tissues for her tears but she didn't take them. She was shell shocked. Sitting in the chair staring straight ahead, she was gone. She didn't see him, didn't see his office, she didn't see anything.

Dr. Ferguson understood and simply wiped away her tears himself. As he cleaned himself up and got situated A.J. began to make a somewhat keening type sound. Before it turned into an all out wail she started to gag. Quickly he grabbed a trash can and watched with interest as she retched into it. A.J. heaved and heaved until her stomach was empty and hurting.

"I can see you don't feel well A.J., so I'll call Barbara in here so she can take you back to your room." Then, leaning in to whisper in her ear he said, "You're a good girl A.J. And if you want to go home then you must continue to be a good girl and keep your mouth shut. You've helped me and now I'm going to help you. Remember that."

With that said he helped A.J. up out of the chair shaking and cool to the touch and handed her to Barbara who had been waiting across the hall from his office.

"Barbara please take A.J. back to her room, she's not feeling well. And when you're done, bring me Jennie. She needs to _process_ with me as well today."

Barbara gave Dr. Ferguson a smirk before nodding. She walked A.J. back to her room, admiring the quiet. The girl was never quiet, this was something new. She opened the door to her room and guided the silent girl to the bed before leaving and locking the door. Barbara was well aware of what Dr. Ferguson had done. In fact, she'd suggested A.J. to him as she noticed that A.J. had degrees of respect for authority figures. She wouldn't tell anyone what he did to her. And for her part in recruiting young vulnerable females for the doctor he made sure to increase her pay 10%.

A.J. couldn't believe what had just happened. Despite throwing up repeatedly afterwards, she could still taste him in her mouth. For the umpteenth time that day she began to cry. Loud wracking sobs so heartbreaking it seemed like they were coming from someone else. A.J. curled into a ball on the bed and just sobbed.

Back in his office Dr. Ferguson reached into the bookshelf and turned off the camera. He always liked to relive those "intimate" visits with his female patients. A.J. was something special. He'd known it from the day she arrived. He'd been plotting his move for weeks now and it finally happened. It would be a while before he let her go. Grinning rather dementedly he looked through her chart before finding her mother's phone number. After dialing he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee? Yes, this is Dr. Ferguson from the hospital. Yes, A.J. was very upset after your visit today. I know, I know it was my idea to have you wait six weeks before coming to see her but it seems she's still agitated about what happened. Yes, it'll probably be at least another month before it'll be okay for you to visit again. But I'll call you to update you on her progress. No problem Mrs. Lee. I know you miss her but this is best. Okay. Okay. Goodbye."

A knock sounded on the door. Dr. Ferguson tented his fingers before leaning back in his chair. A slow smile spread across his face. Barbara had brought Jennie to him.


	8. Uh-Oh, Relapse

Chapter 8 – Uh-oh, Relapse

The next morning A.J. walked silently down to breakfast beside the orderly Barbara. Barbara was pleased with A.J.'s silence. She was downright docile, allowing herself to be coaxed to and fro like a small child.

This particular morning found Langston already at their table waiting on A.J. to arrive before he started eating. Langston found himself looking forward to her presence; her cheerful and bubbly personality was something he admired as he was not either of those things. And although he still hadn't spoken to anyone, the staff and doctors at the facility noticed his recent compliance.

Langston smiled with his eyes when he saw A.J. enter the cafeteria but immediately realized something was wrong. She was pale and a fine tremor ran through her hands. She seemed to be on autopilot as she went through the serving line with her tray before sitting at the table. For the first time since they met she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

Something was terribly wrong. The two sat in silence while Langston ate and A.J. picked at her food. After about 30 minutes she finally looked into his face.

"Ummm…" began A.J. "Big E, my family came to see me yesterday…" Langston nodded in acknowledgement and she continued. "My brother still hates me and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here. Then Dr. Ferguson made me…" And A.J. choked stopping mid-sentence, suddenly nauseous. She pushed her tray away and once more hid from Langston's intense gaze behind a curtain of long brown hair.

Dr. Ferguson… Langston frowned slightly. He'd never liked the man though part of it was because of his belief that Langston could never leave his facility. But the doctor no longer practiced in favor of running the hospital so why did A.J. have to go see him?

"I… I can't be here now. I wanna go back to my room," A.J. said quietly. She got up, dumped her tray and walked over to Barbara by the door. Langston watched as Barbara clearly told A.J. that going back to her room wasn't an option and he could see A.J. getting more and more agitated. Langston tilted his head slightly, curious to see what A.J. would do.

A.J.'s voice carried as she protested loudly about not feeling well and wanting to lie back down. Barbara was soon joined by Jimmy another orderly as they could see the situation escalating. Jimmy stood behind A.J. while Barbara leaned forward to whisper something in the girl's ear. Whatever she said did not have its intended affect. A.J. lunged forward and punched Barbara in the face. Immediately blood began to pour out of the woman's nose whose eyes flashed in rage. Jimmy grabbed A.J. and tried to employ one of the many moves orderlies are taught to handle out of control patients. A.J. screamed over and over again inciting a near panic in the other patients in the cafeteria. More orderlies came to usher out the onlookers.

Langston was concerned. He'd never seen A.J. go off the way she had. He watched as Bart and Michael went over to help subdue her. At this point they had finally taken her to floor but she continued to scream, kick and punch the orderlies. Jimmy was at her head trying to keep her supine when she bit the meat of his arm. Jimmy bellowed and slapped her hard across the face. This only caused her to scream louder and to set off her best friend.

When Langston saw Jimmy slap A.J., for the first time in almost a year, he saw red. The struggling orderlies looked up when they heard a tumultuous crash. Langston had picked up and thrown the table he was seated at into one of the food carts and was quickly approaching them. His eyes were black with rage and his fist were clenching and unclenching, bent on protecting A.J. and hurting those who hurt her.

Bart looked at Michael in a panic. Startled, Michael let go of A.J.'s legs and was promptly kicked in the chest.

He grunted but took it in stride as they had a much bigger problem to worry about. "You two are on your own," he said to Barbara and Jimmy. "Get her up and carry her the hell out of here!"

Bart was already on his feet and Michael joined him to the protests of Barbara and Jimmy on the floor with a wild and panicking A.J. whom hadn't stopped screaming bloody murder since it all started.

"Langston, buddy, it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt her," said Bart as they cautiously walked towards him.

Langston was beyond listening, beyond reasoning as he crashed into the two men. Luckily for them they didn't hit the floor but Langston was a force to be reckoned with and they struggled to hold him back.

Somewhere beyond the cafeteria more staff and orderlies were on their way to help. For two long moments all either group of orderlies could do was maintain. Bart and Michael managed to keep Langston from moving forward while Jimmy and Barbara managed to keep A.J. from hurting them more. Finally help arrived and three more orderlies were on A.J. trying lift and carry her to the nearest "quiet time" room. With new hands on her body A.J. began sobbing and hyperventilating even as she continued to struggle. Her energy was endless and Jimmy and Barbara were grateful for the extra help.

"Noooo!" she gasped. "Please don't put me in there! Pleeeaaasse!" But her pleas went unnoticed because rules were rules and she had to be put away till she calmed down. Finally the group was able to carry her out of the room and as they headed down the hall, two more male orderlies entered the cafeteria to help deal with Langston. He was still struggling against Michael and Bart, not really hearing them or seeing them just following this overwhelming need to take care of A.J.

A relatively new orderly named Tommy walked up to Langston and put his hands on his chest before Michael and Bart could warn him. Langston snapped at that unwelcome, unfamiliar contact and shoved Tommy into a stack of chairs. Suddenly his rage had a new focus, and it was on the people restraining him. Langston grabbed Bart with one arm, lifted him and threw him over a table. Michael knew it was hopeless without help but tried to get Langston into a headlock. Langston struggled a second before flipping Michael over his shoulder onto the floor. He went to stomp Michael but he rolled out of the way seconds before his foot made contact. Another orderly tried to rush Langston but he grabbed the unfortunate man, punched him several times in the face before flinging him into the fruit cart.

Unhindered Langston could finally rescue A.J. He stalked into the hallway and as he rounded the corner he could hear A.J.'s protests and pleas. He could see them carrying her into the "quiet room" down the hall and he used his long strides to quickly approach the group.

They had just thrown A.J. into the "quiet room" and locked the door when they noticed Langston approaching. The young man looked murderous, his hands outstretched as he readied to grab the nearest person who touched A.J. and break them in half.

Barbara screamed at him, "No Langston! Stop!" But he was beyond listening, beyond reasoning.

As the exhausted group of orderlies poised to try to take him down, a loud crack was heard and Langston dropped to his knees. Michael stood behind him holding a large piece of splintered wood from a demolished table in the cafeteria high overhead before bringing it down once more across the back of Langston's head. The second hit caused him to fall face down on the floor but the young man still wasn't out for the count and Michael swung on him one last time before Langston stopped moving.

The group of staff and orderlies all let out a collective sigh of relief as it seemed they would keep all their limbs in tact. Bart limped up next to Michael holding his shoulder, grimacing in pain.

"I told you this shit would happen."


	9. Regroup

Chapter 9 – Regroup

Once their shift was over, Dr. Ferguson met with all the orderlies and staff that were involved in the Langston and A.J. situation from earlier on in the day to discuss the causes and what could be done to prevent it from happening again.

Barbara frowned as she held an ice pack up to her nose. "Doctor, A.J. wasn't acting like herself in the morning. I just thought she wasn't feeling well. I had no clue she was about to go psycho on us!"

"You should have just let her go back to her room like she asked!" yelled Jimmy checking the bandage over his bitten arm. "I mean jesus Barbara! It's Sunday! Not like they had shit on the schedule to do."

There were murmurs of agreement among their fellow staff members as they stared at Barbara.

Barbara scoffed. "Yeah, blame me if you want to but if you let them deviate from the norm once then they'll expect special treatment all the time!"

Michael rotated his shoulder slowly trying to ease the pain. "You know Barbara, A.J. didn't get violent until you whispered something to her. What the hell did you say to her?"

Barbara shot Dr. Ferguson a glance. "Umm, well, I just told her to go sit down. I guess I encroached on her space, that's all."

Michael and Bart looked at each other. They knew full well that wasn't what she said to the girl. They had seen her face. Whatever she said to A.J. horrified and terrified her. That punch was out of desperation and fear.

Dr. Ferguson leaned back in his chair. He had a feeling that Barbara may have threatened A.J. with a visit to his office again and that caused her to go off. That stupid woman almost ruined everything! Shaking his head Dr. Ferguson addressed the group. "Where is Dillon and Tommy?"

Bart narrowed his eyes. "They're at the hospital. Dillon has a broken nose and fractured cheekbone. Tommy has a couple broken ribs and a concussion."

Dr. Ferguson raised an eyebrow. "And that brings me to my next question. What in the world set Langston off? He's been incident free for almost six months!"

Again Bart and Michael looked at each other. Bart coughed and cleared his throat before speaking. "Doc, Langston and A.J. are friends. We believe that A.J. being managed by the orderlies caused Langston to flip the fuck out. Excuse my French."

"Specifically he seemed to snap when Jimmy over there slapped A.J.," stated Michael as he cut his eyes in Jimmy's direction.

Jimmy's face reddened. "It was an accident! She bit me and I reacted. Shit, look at my arm! That bitch took a chunk out of me!"

"That's enough Jimmy," said Dr. Ferguson sternly. "No matter what we do not abuse our patients! You're lucky we're severely understaffed or I would suspend you. Another incident like that and I will fire you. Understood?"

"Understood," replied Jimmy. He gave Michael an ugly look which was promptly returned.

"Okay, so what can we do to prevent this from happening again?" questioned Dr. Ferguson.

"Maybe we shouldn't let A.J. hang around Langston anymore," said Barbara.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Michael. "Their relationship has done them both a lot of good. Langston is more cooperative and less intimidating to other patients and staff. And although I'm not assigned to A.J., I've noticed she's become more stable and her manic episodes seem to be more controlled. Forcing them apart would most likely be disastrous, not just for them, but for everyone around them as well."

"I agree Michael," said Dr. Ferguson with a nod. "From now on, let's just try to not manage either of them in the presence of the other. Also, I would strongly suggest that you all refresh yourselves on our verbal de-escalation tactics so we can avoid setting patients off needlessly causing our coworkers to be hospitalized." The last was said as warning to Barbara who nodded to show she understood.

"Okay, that's all for now. Please go home and get some rest. If you don't think you'll be able to come in tomorrow because of your injuries, please contact our agency's temporary replacement orderlies before your shift."

The staff and orderlies filed out of Dr. Ferguson's office and went to the front desk to clock out.

"So man, how long do you think Langston will have to be in isolation?" asked Bart as he pulled on his jacket.

"Hopefully only until tomorrow morning. God I hate the thought of him in there," Michael said with a grimace. He shrugged carefully into his own jacket, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

"Me too," agreed Bart. "Reminds me of some 18th century torture chamber." Bart thought back on the soundproof room they'd put Langston in while he was unconscious. Concerned he might still be on the war path when he came out of it, he was completely restrained. But because of his immense size and strength they couldn't use the same restraints as they used for their other patients. They had to use cuffs attached to chains, rather than leather, for his arms and legs. A giant, thick leather strap was buckled across his middle with another across his forehead.

"Well man, I'll see you tomorrow," Michael said patting Bart on the back.

Bart nodded. "Yeah, have a good night."


	10. Reflection

Chapter 10 – Reflection

It was after midnight and A.J. sat in her room, in the dark, ashamed and embarrassed. It thoroughly mortified her that Big E had seen her go off in the cafeteria yesterday! People always seemed leery of her after she had an episode like that and this last one was a doozy. However embarrassed she was about the episode, she was supremely comforted by the fact that Big E had actually tried to help her.

She remembered the look on his face after that awful orderly had slapped her. Big E had looked positively frightening. It was eerily similar to the look that A.J. herself had every once in a while. Once, while throwing a hell of a tantrum at home she'd caught sight of herself in a mirror and had shocked herself with what she saw. It wasn't enough to stop her rampage but it was enough to give her pause, at least right before she broke that mirror and tried to cut herself with the shards.

A.J. shook her head as if that motion would shake the bad memories from her mind. Big E had seemed virtually unstoppable. And A.J. remembered the panic she'd felt seeing Big E halted from trying to reach her. His frustration and anger had only magnified her panic during her freak out.

_All because Barbara threatened me. All she had to do was let me go back to my room!_

Barbara's face flashed in her mind along with the very hateful whispered threat.

_You want another visit with Dr. Ferguson, half pint? Imagine how pleased he'd be to get between your thighs this time…_

A.J. shuddered and nearly gagged at the thought. She wasn't hopeful enough to think Dr. Ferguson was done with her, that it was just a one time thing. But what could she do?

_Maybe I should tell Big E. Maybe he can protect me. But how can he? I'm just so sick and scared! I wish he were here now…_

In spite of his silence, Big E's presence calmed A.J. She felt she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her or pity her. She was definitely going to test that theory when she told him about Dr. Ferguson's abuse.

A.J. tried hard to relax so she could get some sleep. Usually after a freak out she would crash and sleep for hours and hours, but this time she was finding it difficult to get some rest. She was anxious and scared. She wanted to be with Big E. His ever present calm rubbed off on her and she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Sighing loudly A.J. lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined leaving this place; she imagined leaving it with Big E. Them going off into the world together, away from the people that hurt her, the people that made her feel bad about herself, it was just what she needed to finally fall asleep.


	11. Alone Again

Chapter 11 – Alone Again

A.J. awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and shaky. She'd slept minimally at best and because of her lack of appetite the day before she was a bit weak. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while yawning. It was a school day on top of it all. She didn't know how she was going to make it through her schedule for the day, hell, for the week. At least she would see her friend this morning.

A few minutes more passed before Barbara arrived to take her to the bathroom and then to breakfast. Barbara's mouth was set in a thin line as she wasn't quite ready to deal with the pitiful girl, but duty calls.

"Good morning half-pint," said Barbara. "I certainly hope you're ready to face the day."

A.J. nodded slowly, noting with vague amusement that Barbara had two black eyes courtesy of the punch she'd delivered to her nose yesterday. The two headed downstairs to the cafeteria in silence, neither wanting to provoke the other. When they entered the cafeteria A.J. noted with extreme disappointment that Big E was not there waiting for her. She whirled around hoping to spot his usual handlers, Michael and Bart. Sure enough they were on the other end of the cafeteria but Big E was nowhere in sight. With shoulders slumped, A.J. went to retrieve her food from the line and sat at their table by herself.

The hour seemed to go by agonizingly slow but eventually the chimes sounded signaling the start of school for those who attended. A.J. dumped her mostly full tray and followed Barbara out of the cafeteria. Where was Big E?

At dinner time A.J. was hopeful again, hoping that her best and only friend would be there to greet her. But once again she ended up by herself. She couldn't understand it! He'd been there for her every day since their odd relationship began and now that she truly needed him he was nowhere to be seen. Once again she looked in Bart and Michael's direction hoping to catch one of their eyes. It was Michael who saw her pleading look as she pointed at Big E's empty chair.

Michael was conflicted. He knew that it was against protocol to speak about patients to other patients. But he also knew that A.J. and Langston appeared to be friends and that she was probably worried about him. Of course, knowing the truth about his absence might worry her more he decided to take a chance and let her know what was up. Bart saw where Michael's gaze lay and could tell from his furrowed brow that he was about to do something questionable.

"I don't think you should tell her man," muttered Bart. "You could end up setting her off."

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so Bart. I mean they seem to be best friends and her _not_ knowing might set her off. I think it's better to let her know what's going on. If she freaks out on me, I'll buy you a beer after work," added Michael with a smile.

Bart rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the rest of the cafeteria.

Michael crossed the room, taking note of A.J.'s frame of mind. She seemed calm enough, though a fine tremor seemed to be running through her hands and she was huddled in on herself as if she were cold. To keep all of her in sight he stood in front of the table.

"A.J., I'm sorry but Langston's been put into isolation. He's under much tighter restrictions than when we have to put you in the "quiet room". And unfortunately he'll have to stay for about a week unless he manages to calm down and decompress sooner, which isn't likely considering his history." Michael tried his hardest to put the necessary empathy in his voice hoping that A.J. would keep her cool.

A.J. processed all that he said in silence with her head cocked to the side. "So he's not mad at me? He's just being punished?"

Michael cringed at her choice of words. "No A.J. he's not mad at you. And no, he's not being punished. He's just more dangerous than most and we need to make sure he's safe for people to be around before we take him out of isolation."

A.J. smiled crookedly. "I'll _always _be safe around him. I don't know about the rest of you."

Taken aback Michael frowned. He really didn't know what to say to that.

A.J. sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What am I going to do without him for a whole week?"

Michael nodded suddenly feeling bad for the girl. He wanted to pat her shoulder, to give her some kind of reassurance but instead he simply said "It's okay A.J. it's only a week." Then he walked back to the other end of the cafeteria where Bart was standing.

Bart watched his approach with a cautious smile. "So it looks like she took it well."

"As well as can be expected. I hope she can make it to the end of the week. I hate to think of what might happen if she freaks out again and Langston finds out about it. Because legally we can't put him in isolation two weeks in a row."


	12. Miss Direction

Chapter 12 – Miss. Direction

A.J. made it through the rest of the day slightly depressed. She missed Big E. She missed her best and only friend. And because he had been trying to protect her he had to suffer in isolation for a week. Later that night in her room A.J. tried to look at their situation objectively. Big E had been put into isolation on Sunday, which meant that he'd be released on Sunday. Tomorrow was Tuesday which meant she had five more days to be without him.

A.J. lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

_Five more days… I can handle five more days alone…_

But even as she told herself that, she wasn't sure that was true.

The next morning, A.J. was already awake when Barbara came to get her.

"Let's go half-pint. You've got a lot to do today," said Barbara as she led her out of her room. A.J. frowned at that. Her schedule was the exact same every day so what makes today any different?

When they made it to the cafeteria, A.J. got her tray and went to the table she shared with Big E. She munched on her soggy waffles and applesauce, letting her thoughts drift when suddenly across the hall she saw Barbara escorting Jennie into the cafeteria. The slightly older girl was staring at the floor, tears staining her cheeks. She sat down awkwardly in a chair nearest the door and refused to get in line to get something to eat.

A.J. couldn't stop looking at her. Jennie looked sick, she looked sad. And then it hit her. Barbara was going to take her to see Dr. Ferguson today. The sudden horrifying thought made A.J. drop her fork onto to the floor.

_When? When?! Ohmygod… I don't want to! When… When?! After class… It has to be after class! When I'm supposed to see Dr. Sampson for therapy…_

A.J. began to panic. How could she stop him? How could she escape? Before she could formulate a plan, the chimes sounded indicating that all the of age people head to class. Heart pounding, eyes watering she walked to class, trying desperately to think of a way to stay out of Dr. Ferguson's clutches.

It didn't come to her until last period. So simple and yet so effective. A.J. mentally crossed her fingers, hoping against hope that her plan would work. It had to. When the teacher, Mrs. Addams, asked A.J. to come up to the board and finish an algebra problem she stood but did not move. When Mrs. Addams nervously asked A.J. if she heard her, A.J. fixed a stony glare on the woman before flipping her desk over and letting loose with a blood curdling scream.

Immediately the teacher hit a button on the wall and a moment later two orderlies came running through the door to find A.J. on the floor, shrieking and throwing any and everything she could get her hands on. A.J. began to fight and kick when they laid hands on her trying to carry her to the nearest quiet time room. Eventually they were able to get her up and out of the classroom, much to the relief of Mrs. Addams and her fellow classmates.

When the orderlies finally locked her in the quiet time room, A.J. continued to scream and pound the walls for another ten minutes before she allowed herself to calm down. Much to her relief, they left her in there for a little over an hour, effectively causing her to miss her appointment with Dr. Ferguson. Because of worry over her mental state, her dinner was brought to her in the quiet room. For the first time in a few days, she felt comfortable enough to do more than pick at her food. At social hour she was finally allowed to leave the quiet time room and was taken straight upstairs for an early bedtime.

Staring up at the dark ceiling, A.J. smiled. Her plan had worked perfectly. Only four more days to go.

A.J. continued her act of arriving in class, flipping out and being sent to the quiet time room for the rest of the day from Wednesday through Thursday before Barbara and Dr. Ferguson figured out what was going on.

Friday morning, in his office before the start of their shift, Barbara sat down with Dr. Ferguson discussing A.J.

"Seems she's more intelligent than I thought," said the doctor with a small smile.

"Seems like it," agreed Barbara. "I should have known after the first day honestly. She saw me walking with Jennie the other day after we left your office and I think that's when she figured it out."

"Hmm… What to do…" Dr. Ferguson scratched at his chin deep in thought. It'd been too long since his first time with A.J. He wanted her so bad he could still taste her tears, could still smell her shampoo, could still feel her… "Ahh… I'll just beat her at her own little game. The moment you find out she's in the quiet time room you let me know."

"Will do," said Brenda with a nod. As she left Dr. Ferguson's office to go pick up A.J. she smiled. The half-pint thought she could fool them! She thought she could outsmart them! Today she was going to learn. Barbara almost laughed out loud as she reached A.J.'s room.

A.J. noticed that Barbara seemed to be a bit more cheerful this morning but she didn't question it. She was excited about Big E's impending release from isolation Sunday. She couldn't wait to see her friend again. She was positive that he would help her figure out a way to stop Dr. Ferguson from abusing her.

A.J. went into breakfast with more energy than she had in days. She ate her mediocre meal with gusto, planning her freak out in her head for the class ahead. When the chimes sounded she practically skipped to class much to the annoyance of Barbara.

It was well into the final period when A.J. began yelling and throwing items around the classroom. And once again, Mrs. Addams called for orderlies to come and remove A.J. from the classroom. And yet again two orderlies came and struggled with the girl before carrying her out and placing her in the quiet time room. She continued to play up her freak out before finally lying down on the floor for a nap.

A couple of hours later A.J. woke up, stomach rumbling with hunger.

"Where are they? They usually bring me dinner by now," mumbled A.J., annoyed. She rolled over onto her back watching the door listlessly. A few moments later she heard the lock disengage and watched it open eagerly awaiting her meal. Her heart hiccuped in her chest when a smiling Dr. Ferguson entered the room.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait! Minor case of writer's block and a jacked schedule made for a pitiful chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be better! Thanks and keep reading and reviewing :)**


	13. The Game Got Flipped

Chapter 13 – The Game Got Flipped

**Author's Warning: This chapter contains sexual non con, disturbing imagery in rated M territory. If these things make you uncomfortable, skip this chapter.**

_No! No! No! How?! Oh God!_

A.J.'s head filled with screams as she stared at her nightmare come true in front of her. She watched as the door shut behind him and her heart thudded sickly in her chest when she heard the lock engage. There was literally no way out of it this time. Still, she got to her feet and backed up as far as she could go not stopping till her back pressed against the far wall.

Dr. Ferguson licked his lips. A.J.'s eyes were wide with terror and her tiny body trembled. He thought she never looked more beautiful. Her fear sent a delicious tingle straight to his groin. And though he knew the probability of getting caught was higher in this room versus his office he simply couldn't fight the juvenile urge of wanting to beat A.J. at her own little game.

Dr. Ferguson rolled up his sleeves before taking a step towards A.J. "So A.J., you thought you could outsmart us, hmm? How long were you planning on keeping up your little charade? Until I released you and sent you home?"

A.J.'s trembling increased but she said nothing.

Unconcerned with her silence the doctor unbuckled his belt while taking another step towards her. "Well it doesn't really matter. We're together now, that's what's important." He took another step towards her. Now they were less than a foot apart.

A.J.'s breaths started coming faster and faster. Tiny beads of sweat broke out across her forehead. She flinched when Dr. Ferguson reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ear. When he reached for her a second time, she swung on him. Her small fist connected with his chin and he let out an audible gasp of surprise and pain.

The doctor's eyes narrowed in anger and he lunged for A.J. He slammed her into the wall causing her to shriek in pain. But before she could react he had his forearm up under her chin, pressing into her, restricting her breathing and effectively keeping her from screaming. She struggled in his grip, her hands frantically pulling at his arm while also trying to kick at him but her efforts were futile.

"Now, now A.J. That wasn't very nice. And I told you that if you want my help to leave here, then you need to be nice and help me first." With that said Dr. Ferguson pressed into her throat harder with his arm while he used his free one to yank A.J.'s pants and underwear down before pulling his own down as well.

She could feel him, could feel his hardness at her opening and she almost lost consciousness. But then suddenly there was a burning below followed by intense pressure as he forced his way inside her. A.J.'s mouth opened wide in a silent scream as Dr. Ferguson thrust in and out of her. It hurt. It hurt so badly and she was forced to take it. Forced to take it all.

The doctor grunted as he picked up speed. He couldn't help it. She was so petite, so tight around him. He kissed her all over her face, never once removing his arm from her throat. He lapped at her tears, thoroughly enjoying the taste while his free hand roamed underneath her shirt, fondling her small breasts. This girl was a sensory overload for him and he knew he was close. He pulled out and took his arm away letting her fall to the floor; before she even had time to take a clean breath he shoved himself in her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and he let out a low groan as he shot his seed down her throat. She couldn't help but swallow and it made the doctor smile.

A.J. pushed away from him weakly (and he let her), collapsing to the floor, simultaneously gagging and gasping. She vomited while still lying on the floor; nearly everything she'd eaten that day made a reappearance. She lay there for a time barely listening to Dr. Ferguson fixing his clothes and composing himself. Several moments later he was kneeling in front of her, pulling her underwear and pants up for her. It was then that he noticed the bloody streaks between her thighs.

A virgin?!

Dr. Ferguson grinned. His sweet, sweet A.J. had been a virgin before him! Now he was certain it would be a while before he let her go. He had so much to show her, so many things to try. He was going to take everything she had, use her up completely before he ever allowed her to be released to her family.

A.J. felt herself being coaxed to stand up by Barbara. She hardly noticed. Tears were streaming down her face. She hardly noticed. Barbara had her hands on A.J.'s shoulders while she laughed at something Dr. Ferguson said. A.J. continued to cry. Then Barbara steered the girl down the hall to the elevator. Once upstairs it was a short trip to her room.

Barbara roughly shoved A.J. into her room, amused when she stumbled and fell to the floor. A.J.'s long brown hair covered her face as she curled up into a fetal position.

"Well half-pint, I can see you don't feel well. Maybe I'll let you stay in here all day tomorrow," said Barbara. Her tone was mocking, but she meant what she said. If a little dick sucking had caused the girl to flip out in the cafeteria, there was no telling what actual sex might cause her to do.

A.J. said nothing. She wasn't there. It barely registered that she was in her room at all. She was cold, practically freezing. Between her legs throbbed and ached. She needed help. Why wouldn't anyone help her?

_Where… Big E? Langston!? I need you! Langston please! I need… My only friend…_

Barbara shook her head as she closed and locked the door. "So damn ungrateful…"

Meanwhile Dr. Ferguson was on his way to his office for some reflecting when he passed by orderlies, Bart and Michael.

"Doctor," acknowledged Michael with a nod. Bart also nodded in his direction.

Doctor Ferguson nodded as well. "Gentlemen. Oh, before I forget, how is Langston doing?"

Michael smiled. "He's doing rather well actually. We were able to remove his restraints today and he's been doing fine."

"Okay then, perhaps we can remove him from isolation tomorrow morning," replied Dr. Ferguson somewhat absently. He still had his encounter with A.J. on his mind. Her sweet tears, her firm body, how he had to force his way inside her, it was almost enough to get him hard all over again. And as a result, he didn't hear the orderly ask him a question.

The doctor blinked slowly. "I'm sorry? Please repeat that."

"I said, 'What happened to your jaw? You've got a bruise'," asked Bart concerned.

"Oh that? A.J. got a little violent with me today in the quiet time room outside the classrooms. It's okay, I'm alright. By the way, she also got a little sick in there, be sure to send the janitors down to clean it up," said Dr. Ferguson before continuing on his way.

Michael and Bart looked at each other. They were acquainted enough with A.J. to know that she didn't just strike out at authority figures unless she was being managed. If she was already in the quiet time room before she hit him, then…

"Let's go take a look at that room before we call Jim," said Michael. Bart frowned, but didn't disagree with him and they both walked quickly down the hall. Once inside they took a look around. Indeed the girl had gotten sick but there was another scent in the air. Faint under the sharp sweet smell of vomit, but there all the same.

"Shit, does it smell like," started Bart.

"Sex," finished Michael. The skin around his eyes tightened as he frowned. Impossible!

"No way," said Bart. "You don't think Dr. Ferguson…"

Michael's mouth set into a thin line. "He's been funny about that girl since she arrived. He's the director so why has he been spending so much time with the patients? With the…" Michael shook his head suddenly. Why hadn't he seen it?

"With the what?" asked Bart.

"With the female patients!" bellowed Michael. "Ugh! How long has this been going on?" Michael was disgusted with himself, that all of this had happened right under his nose. Under everybody's nose! He was disgusted with Dr. Ferguson most of all.

"Shit man, there's no proof. He's too smart to leave proof behind, right?" Bart ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and upset.

"We have to find some. Because that's the only way we can take him down and get justice for our patients."

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait in between updates! I was on a roll with my other fic, Double Life and this one took a backseat. Playing catch up now :)**


	14. Foreign

Chapter 14 – Foreign

The next morning Bart and Michael walked Langston to the cafeteria for breakfast. The two orderlies were oddly quiet as they escorted him which Langston found strange. Stranger still was the fact that he even bothered to notice a difference in their behavior. In all the time he'd spent at the facility, he stayed in his own head, only noticing things and people when they suited his needs. But ever since A.J. thrust herself into his life he found himself plagued with new, sometimes welcome, sometimes confusing emotions and concerns.

It bothered him that something seemed to be bothering his escorts. Why, he couldn't quite put his finger on but that worry was there all the same.

Worry. That same odd foreign emotion had inundated him for most of his time in isolation. He was concerned for A.J. She had seemed so quiet and withdrawn the last time he saw her, so totally unlike herself.

_A.J.'s eyes were haunted as she huddled in on herself. "Dr. Ferguson made me…"_

Langston frowned at the memory. That's what A.J. had said before going pale and attempting to leave the cafeteria that resulted in her freak out. It ate at him, this concern he felt for her. He could think of nothing else, couldn't focus on anything else, so Langston had done everything that was expected of him to try to reduce his isolation time. He knew what the powers-that-be wanted and he acted accordingly. He pretended to acquiesce; he pretended to not harbor anymore rage from his and A.J.'s incident, the way they were handled and subsequently punished. And he had to work doubly hard to not show any animosity towards Jimmy, the orderly that had slapped A.J., when specifically asked about it. It worked, but because of his past, his isolation time was only reduced by one day.

Langston shook himself out of his reverie when they entered the cafeteria. Immediately he noticed that A.J. wasn't there waiting for him. However it wasn't unusual for her to arrive after him so he went and retrieved his food before sitting at their table. Another foreign emotion revealed itself as he waited.

_Where is she? She's normally here by now. Maybe Barbara hasn't made it to her room yet._

Anticipation. How weird is it to actually want someone in your presence? That was it. He couldn't wait to see her. Especially since the last time he saw her… Langston's brow furrowed once more as he thought about it. Once again the worry washed over him. He didn't like not knowing A.J.'s whereabouts, wondering if she were alright, wondering if she needed him.

_"__Dr. Ferguson made me…"_

Langston growled in frustration. Ten minutes had passed and A.J. still hadn't arrived. It became clear that she wasn't coming when Barbara brought in different girls with A.J. nowhere among them.

Meanwhile near the entrance to the cafeteria Michael and Bart could clearly see Langston's agitation.

Michael sighed. "He's wondering where A.J. is."

"Well we sure as shit can't tell him," muttered Bart. "He's a watcher. He'll know we're holding something back if simply say she's not feeling well or that she's in her room. And I'm just not up to trying to take him down today."

At that Michael grinned. "Well, technically, I took him down last time." But immediately Michael sobered. "What're we going to do? I racked my brain all night trying to figure out how we can do this without alerting Ferguson and without letting him harm the girls anymore. I keep coming up blank!"

Bart rolled his shoulders back trying to ease the tension. "Same here man. I just don't know. Short of catching him in the act, I don't see what more we can do. The girls haven't said anything 'cause either he threatened them, or thought no one would believe them. He's some hot shot doctor with degrees and influence up the ass so I know we need to come with more than just accusations."

Michael rubbed his chin, thinking. After a moment of thought he said, "I know it isn't ideal but we probably need talk to some of the girls ourselves. Maybe if they feel someone is on their side they'll come forward about the abuse."

"I don't know man. I'm not too familiar with rape, but I can't see any of them wanting to discuss that with _us_. Most of them already have one foot out of reality as it is. Imagine being asked about sexual abuse, out of the blue, by another man," countered Bart while running a hand through his hair.

"Then we need to find a woman to help us. Who can we trust?" asked Michael looking around.

Simultaneously their eyes landed on Barbara before looking back at each other.

Bart narrowed his eyes. "She's part of it," he muttered.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm not sure about the rest of the girls, but I _know_ she's the only one who escorts A.J. anywhere."

"Gah! Okay here's what we're going to do. Until we can figure out who we can trust to help us nail that jackass, we run interference. Make sure that Ferguson has no reason to be alone with any of the girls. I think the best way to do that is to talk to Dr. Sampson and convince her to switch schedules. If that doesn't work then we can find some way to let him know anonymously that someone's on to him. Hopefully that'll scare him enough that he'll keep it in his pants. Alright?"

Bart pursed his lips and nodded.

"And one more thing, under _no_ circumstance can Langston know what's going on! I don't even want to fathom what he'd be capable of if he discovers A.J.'s being abused. I'm pretty sure he loves her, as much as he's able. An ER visit would be a given to anyone who tried to stop him this time." Michael looked grim as he said that last.

"Fuck that," muttered Bart glancing across the cafeteria watching Langston stab at his food angrily before shoving it into his mouth. "Try a death sentence. We won't be able to stop him unless we kill him." Then another thought crossed his mind. "What if A.J. tells him about Ferguson?!"

Michael opened his mouth to respond and then abruptly closed it. He could only look at the other man.

"Fuck…"


	15. Together Again

Chapter 15 – Together Again

The next day Langston awoke early to the not quite foreign emotion, anxiety. The entire day before he had wondered where A.J. was, had wondered if she were okay, had wondered if she somehow needed his help. He had listened intently to the conversations being had around him hoping to hear something regarding his friend. Instead it had almost seemed as if the orderlies were avoiding mentioning her and that made him angry. Still, he managed to keep his temper in check while he completed his daily tasks.

Now that it was once again morning he sincerely hoped to see A.J. When Michael and Bart walked him down to the cafeteria for breakfast, once again, it was in silence. Clearly something was wrong, Langston sensed it. The two men were eerily quiet and seemed to be nervous about something. Surely not about him! Langston almost smiled at the thought seeing as how he was on his best behavior and had been since he was released from isolation.

Once in the cafeteria Langston got a tray filled with food before sitting at his table. Five minutes went by with no sign of A.J. Just as he was about to do something (he didn't know what) Barbara entered the cafeteria with A.J. at her side.

Langston couldn't help it. He smiled. It was a small smile that felt awkward and strange on his face, but a smile all the same. When A.J. looked up and saw Langston at the table she squealed and ran full speed towards him, dodging Barbara's outstretched hand. She came over the side of the table and threw herself at Langston, her arms locking vise-like around his neck.

"Big E! I've missed you so much! It was my fault you were in isolation wasn't it?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would get in trouble too! I'm so glad you're back! There's so much I need to tell you…" A.J. trailed off succumbing to tears. She had cried a lot in the past week but these were tears of happiness. Happiness at being with her best friend again. At last she felt safe.

Slowly Langston wrapped a large arm around the girl's waist as she clung to him. He felt weirdly shy about it but he realized he wanted to reassure her, he wanted to comfort her. It seemed natural to do and not at all awkward. As he drew her closer he felt a pleasant twinge in his chest.

_"__I… missed her…" thought Langston. "I really missed her."_

The orderlies at the front of the cafeteria watched the scene unfold in complete shock. Barbara, who had tried to catch A.J. before she set off Langston simply couldn't believe it. Michael and Bart whom had expected something didn't really bank on the mutual physical contact they were witnessing. In different circumstances it might have been sweet to see Langston initiate and reciprocate genuine affection from someone else. But this? This situation only made the two men wary.

"You see that shit?" whispered Bart.

"I see it," answered Michael with a vigorous nod.

"It's happening man. She's going to tell him. What the fuck are we going to do? He'll kill Ferguson. Snap his neck like a dry ass chicken wing."

Michael sighed as he watched A.J. finally sit beside Langston. He couldn't contain his gasp when he saw A.J. take a bite of food off of Langston's tray and the narrowed eye smirk he gave her in response. She really seemed to be exempt from igniting his rage.

Michael closed his eyes a moment before turning and giving Bart his full attention. "Nothing," he said.

Bart squinted at the older man in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"We're going to do _nothing_. I mean it Bart, unless Langston does something to anyone else other than that monster doctor, we're not doing shit. This problem may just work its way out without our interference at all." Michael rubbed at his temple. A headache was trying to start. Maybe because he knew he had just sentenced Dr. Ferguson to death. Death at the hands of one inhumanly strong very soon to be pissed off mentally unstable Ettore Langston.

Bart surprised Michael with a bark of laughter. "You know what man? You're right. I agree that we shouldn't stop the shitstorm from happening. But since when do you root for vigilante justice?"

"Since I found out that at least half a dozen of our female patients are being raped by the very same man that's supposed to be helping them. Fuck him. Langston can do more to him than any judge or jury can. Let him tear the bastard apart."

Bart nodded and they both turned back to watch A.J. and Langston. Soon the bells chimed over the intercom signaling that it was time to go to social room. On the way to the social room, the two friends walked next to each other. A.J.'s eyes were on the tiles beneath her feet, suddenly apprehensive. She knew that this was the best time to tell Big E what had happened to her but she couldn't help but feel a little afraid. What would he do? What if he blamed her?

When the two finally made it inside the room Langston and A.J. went to sit at their usual armchairs towards the end of the room. Out of habit, A.J. pulled out a checkers game and set it up in front of them. But after she made the first move on the board A.J. hesitated looking down at her side. She looked back up to find Langston staring at her intensely.

In this light he could see that she was pale and withdrawn and that she had pronounced circles under her eyes. There also seemed to be some bruising under her throat, faint, but there. Surely she would tell him what happened to her? After all she had no filter and had never tried to keep anything from him before.

A.J. steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Umm… Big E, Dr. Ferguson… He…" A.J.'s voice broke as her eyes glazed over with tears.

Langston frowned but nodded, silently encouraging A.J. to continue.

A.J. took a deep breath before trying again. "Dr. Ferguson has done things to me… He… The first time he put his… you know… in my mouth. And the other day he choked me and…" She wasn't able to finish the thought out loud, but watching her clench her thighs together tightly while she hugged herself completed the horrible mental image for Langston.

Immediately his whole body tensed up as he struggled to control his anger. He was seeing a red mist and knew that if he were to get up, terrible things, awful things would happen and none of them would benefit A.J. So he took several deep breaths and began to calm down slowly. When the mist cleared he turned his attention back to his friend. A.J. was still hugging herself and rocking slightly. He tapped her shoulder, trying not to frown when she flinched. With his hand he gestured for her to get something to write on and with. She came back with a pad and pencil and handed them to him. He scribbled something down that he hoped was legible and handed it back for her to read.

I'LL HANDLE IT. BUT I NEED YOUR HELP.

**Author's Note: I apologize again for the long wait in between chapters! I also want to thank Noraque, Cherry, thakidisbac, wwEfanatic, CourtneyBrooksxo and KayNicole90 for reviews of the previous chapters. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. In Motion

Chapter 16 – In Motion

**Author's Note: To help get in the mood of this chapter, try listening to Dog Fashion Disco's song, "Mature Audiences Only". Link provided in my profile.**

Monday morning A.J. awoke feeling refreshed and optimistic. She had told her friend about the abuse and he had taken it upon himself to exact revenge. He didn't call it that of course. But he'd said he would "handle it" and A.J. believed him; especially after he wrote out a detailed and thoroughly devious plan that would give them both the opportunity to make things right. A.J. shivered with delight as she remembered all the details of his plan, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it was going to work. Her part in it begins today and she wasn't about to let him down.

When Barbara arrived at A.J.'s room that morning, she worked hard to appear that same shell of her former self that she had been before Big E's release from isolation. She trudged alongside the woman to the cafeteria trying her best to hide her giddiness. After she retrieved her tray she went to the table and sat down in front of Big E, same as always. He nodded by way of greeting before continuing on with breakfast. In spite of having not much of an appetite A.J. did her best to finish up her own meal. She knew that she needed to eat and keep her strength up to accomplish her part in their plan today.

For the last half hour of breakfast A.J. quietly went over the details of their plan making sure she had it all down in her mind. She was aware that she sometimes had a problem focusing and hoped that repeating it back to Big E would help cement it in her mind. He nodded and gave her the barest of smiles to let her know that she had it right. The chimes sounded to let the students know it was time for class and A.J. rose from her seat dumped her tray and followed Barbara to the classroom area.

As she and the few students were getting situated, A.J. walked over to Paul whom was already seated at his desk. Discretely she leaned over and whispered to him, "You're doing so good these days… You don't need to take those pills tonight."

Paul, whose eyes were always a little cloudy stared at her for a second, struggling to understand. "You mean… I don't need them… anymore?" he asked.

A.J. smiled and shook her head. "No Paul… Don't take them tonight. You can have fun tomorrow if you don't. You want to have fun right?"

Paul began grinning and some of his madness peeked out. A.J. winked at him and walked back to her own seat. Big E was right, the suggestion was enough.

A couple hours later on the way to the cafeteria for lunch, A.J. walked alongside Eddie, another of her classmates. He was hyper aware of her presence as she had gone out of her way to avoid him when she first arrived at the facility.

"Hey Eddie," greeted A.J. in a sing song voice. "I heard you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

Eddie smiled shyly and looked down at his shoes as he continued walking. She was noticing him! Paying attention to him! Finally!

"Well, I like you too," continued A.J. "And I need a favor from you. While we're at lunch, ask your friend Liam if wants to keep taking the redrum candy. If he says no, tell him not to swallow tonight. Okay?"

Eddie was confused about what she asked, not truly understanding but he didn't care. He was just happy to have her attention. "Okay… A.J. I'll tell him. Then you'll be my girlfriend, right?"

A.J. nodded absently. She'd stopped paying attention to him the moment he said, "Okay." That was two things crossed off her mental checklist. Only one more to go. Hopefully she could get into the teacher's file cabinet during her bathroom break today. Then she will have completed her part in Big E's plan today bringing them one step closer to much needed payback.

Later that afternoon, on the way to dinner, Langston walked in between Michael and Bart. He glanced around, saw that they were alone in the hallway and chose that moment to speak.

"Don't come to work tomorrow," whispered Langston. He kept looking straight ahead and continued walking.

Michael and Bart both looked at each other in surprise, before staring at Langston between them. Michael hadn't heard the young man speak in almost two years but Bart had never heard him talk at all. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"What did you just say?" asked Bart. "Did you just tell us not to come to work tomorrow?"

Langston gave a suffering sigh and nodded. "I like you two. You've always respected me and accepted me. Today I've set some things in motion. Tomorrow… it's going to get… insane. Better if you stay away."

Both men stopped walking abruptly and Langston did as well. He could tell they were trying to process what he'd just said.

Michael rubbed at the stubble on his face. "Shit Langston. Is this because of A.J.? Did she tell you about Ferguson?"

Langston didn't respond but the change in posture and clenching of fists was all the answer Michael needed.

"You're not going to tell us what you plan on doing are you?" asked Bart. He was honestly curious and seriously entertaining the thought of not showing up to work tomorrow.

Langston tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking it over. "Probably best if you don't know."

Michael ran his hand across the top of his head. "I don't think we can do that Langston."

At that Langston shook his head. "No, if you're here, you'll try to stop me. I _won't_ be stopped. I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish my goal, including hurting you two. I don't want to… but know that I _will_. Stay away."

Again the two orderlies looked at each other. Bart had to fight to suppress a shiver. He knew that Langston meant every word. He'd said he liked them. Respected them. But if they got in the way he'd still hurt them. Bart raised an eyebrow and looked at Michael questioningly.

"Look Langston, I'm not saying that we'll get in your way. You do what you have to do and we'll stay out of it. But we have to make sure that other people don't get hurt needlessly, that's all I meant," amended Michael.

Langston turned to look at the older man. "Fine. But remember, no one's safe Michael. You've been warned. Stay the hell out of my way."

The three continued walking towards the cafeteria when Bart had to ask one last question.

"Are you going to kill him?" whispered Bart. It was pretty obvious whom he meant.

This time Langston gave Bart his complete attention. Langston's eyes weren't quite dead, but the light there was unmistakably dangerous and this time Bart did shiver. It was clear that Ferguson's time on earth was running out.

In the cafeteria Langston saw that A.J. was already at their table, waiting for him. He retrieved his food and sat down with his tray opposite of his friend. She appeared to be in a better mood than yesterday which in turn made Langston relax a bit.

A.J. glanced around conspiratorially before leaning in close and whispering, "I've got it! I've got the card key! Mrs. Addams has two for some reason, but I stole the extra one out of her file cabinet when she went to the restroom. Oh! And I took care of Paul, Eddie and Liam. Are you sure they're going to do what you said?"

Langston gave her a look that was equal parts, 'Trust me!' and 'Don't be ridiculous!' He'd been at the facility for years and had watched every single person there. He knew their strengths, their weaknesses and personality quirks. The three he'd told A.J. to speak to were weak-minded and simple whispered suggestions were all that was needed to incite the desired response. Even now, across the room he saw Eddie constantly glancing in A.J.'s direction and Liam's tell-tale signs of agitation. Paul had a dreamy look on his face and it was clear to Big E at least that he was remembering what it felt like to not be doped up all the time. He just hoped that the staff at meds time tonight wouldn't force them to open their mouths and show that their pills were swallowed. Chances were, they wouldn't since they'd gotten comfortable and used to compliance from the patients in question.

In the social room, after dinner, A.J. got Big E another pad and pencil and they went over the details for tomorrow. He let her know that things were subject to change, because even though he'd known that suggesting Liam and Paul not taking their meds tonight would work, he couldn't predict just how wild things were going to get tomorrow. Regardless he hoped that his plan for distraction remained, then everything else would fall into place and he'd finally get his hands on Dr. Ferguson.

**Author's Note: Thanks to .layton, KayNicole90, wwEfanatic, and saya for reviewing previous chapters! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Damaged Beyond Repair

Chapter 17 – Damaged Beyond Repair

**Author's Warning: This chapter contains extremely violent and disturbing situations, torture and non con. If these things make you uncomfortable, skip this chapter.**

**PS: Try listening to Thom Yorke's "Hearing Damage" as it's what I had in mind while writing this chapter. Link provided in my profile.**

Paul awoke the next morning amazed at the lift of the fog in his brain. For the first time in almost a year he was clear headed and didn't feel as if his thoughts were moving slow motion through thick sludge. The destructive urges came rushing back and he felt so relieved he sighed. His eyes darted quickly from side to side as he relished the thought of doing what he did best.

Robert the orderly arrived at Paul's room to take him and several other male patients down to breakfast in the cafeteria. Robert was exhausted from having partied pretty hard the night before with a friend that came in from out of town. So he didn't notice the subtle change in Paul's demeanor, nor did he notice Paul slipping the cigarette lighter out of his back pocket and into his own.

A.J. and Big E were already at their table, trays in front of them but their food remained untouched. A.J. was nervous and she didn't think her stomach could handle food at this time. Langston on the other hand was focused on everything around him, food simply wasn't on his list of priorities at the moment. About fifteen minutes after they'd arrived in the cafeteria he noted with amusement that Robert had brought in Paul, Liam, Eddie and several other young men for breakfast. It was clear to see (to Big E anyway) that Liam and Paul had not taken their meds the night before. However, the catalyst to get everything started was Eddie. Eddie had not taken his eyes off of A.J. when he entered the cafeteria. His fear of Langston was the only thing keeping him away from their table.

Langston turned to A.J. and cleared his throat to get her attention. He gave her a meaningful look and she knew that it was time. She rose and sat next to him and turned to give Eddie her attention. When she saw him looking back at her she began stroking Big E's arm and smiling at Eddie. She watched as he clenched his teeth in anger but didn't stop what she was doing. A.J. looked around quickly to see if any of the orderlies were paying them any attention before she reached up and gave Big E a quick peck on the cheek, staring Eddie in the eyes as she did it.

It was enough. Eddie shrieked loudly and flung his tray across the room. Before the orderlies had time to react he'd already begun a destructive rampage, flinging chairs and trays of the people around him. Many of the patients had already begun scattering. Except for Paul who was seated somewhere nearby. He watched Eddie freak out in a wild fascination, not moving, even when several orderlies came and tried to restrain the young man.

A.J. and Langston watched as a few of the orderlies came and tried to restrain Eddie. He was escalating though, screaming, kicking and bucking against the hands that tried to hold him down. Moments later Michael, Bart and another orderly named Chris started trying to usher out the rest of the patients. It was slow going though as all eyes remained on Eddie.

Paul had risen to his feet and was standing close behind a male orderly whom was holding Eddie down on the ground. He grinned as he took the lighter out of his pocket, flipped it open and stared mesmerizingly at the flame. Quickly he held it out to the end of the orderly's smock and giggled as the man's top started to catch. Paul backed away quickly, looking for other things to set fire to.

It was nearly 30 seconds before anyone noticed that the orderly was on fire they were so preoccupied with restraining Eddie. The orderly known as Lenny felt the heat and smelled the smoke right as someone yelled to him that he was aflame.

"Oh my god! Help me! God! Help me!" Lenny screamed and let go of Eddie as he fell backwards and tried to roll and put himself out. Once Eddie's arms were released he reached for the nearest orderly, yanked that person to him and bit a chunk a flesh out of their arm. The orderly screamed and tried to shove the young man away from him.

Across the room several more items and people went up in flames. Paul giggled maniacally ducking and dodging the orderly's trying to tackle him to the ground and take away the lighter. Liam almost went unnoticed until the female orderly named Heather screamed loud and piteously. Liam had somehow gotten ahold of a knife and planted the blade into the unsuspecting woman's chest, digging for her heart.

The room was filled with screams of terror, laughter of the insane and the blaring of the fire alarms. It was pure chaos and in the middle of it all, somehow A.J. and Langston had managed to escape unnoticed.

Langston knew the entire facility like the back of his hand. He knew they had a limited window of opportunity to catch Dr. Ferguson in his office before he found out what was going on downstairs. Quickly the two went up the back stairwell, ducking into a closet as they were narrowly were caught by a couple security guards running past with fire extinguishers. Once the coast was clear they ran the rest of the way to Dr. Ferguson's office. Langston opened the door a crack, satisfied the doctor was indeed inside. But then he saw what he was doing and felt his blood boil…

Dr. Ferguson groaned as he pumped himself into the mouth of the facility's newest patient, a young teen by the name of Deborah. The girl tried to scream around the doctor's member in her mouth. Suddenly she was free and fell to the floor as Dr. Ferguson was thrown over top his desk and hit the floor with a thud. Standing in front of her was the most fearsome man she'd ever seen, his eyes black and frightening. Next to him was a girl about her age, head cocked to the side but her face was empty, blank even. Not knowing what to do Deborah scrambled over to the side of the room, clutching her hands to her throat.

Dr. Ferguson coughed and stood up. He saw that it was Langston that had thrown him and apparently A.J. came to witness it. A light sheen of sweat broke out over the doctor's forehead and he knew that whatever was happening next was going to be painful.

"Langston! A.J.! What are you doing in my office? You know you're not allowed here without my permission!" Dr. Ferguson chose to ignore the fact that he'd just been assaulted. Perhaps if he asserted authority he could avoid more pain.

A.J. crossed her arms and glared at the man. Beside her Langston cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders back.

"Dispense with the bullshit Ferguson," growled Langston. "I know what you did to A.J. The same thing you were doing to her," said Langston pointing to Deborah on the floor. "That shit stops now."

With that said Langston leaped over the desk and yanked Ferguson up by his collar before flinging the man into the bookshelf on his left. Ferguson hit with a crash, books and trinkets falling all around him on the floor. Langston was there in an instant, punching Ferguson again and again in the face until his knuckles were split and bleeding. A.J. looked on, a dreamy smile on her face as she watched her best friend beat her abuser black and blue.

Langston sat back on his heels and chuckled as Dr. Ferguson rolled to his side and spit out several teeth.

"You remember telling me that I was never going to leave here? You remember telling A.J. that she couldn't leave unless she _helped_ you? You're wrong on both counts. We're leaving today. But only after we've dealt with you," rumbled Langston standing.

A.J. reached behind the rubber tree plant in Ferguson's office and grabbed the wooden broom that sat there. She handed it to Big E who snapped it over his knee like a twig. He bent down and held the broken jagged end in front of Ferguson's face.

"I'm going to show you what it feels like having a dick forced inside of you," whispered Langston. Ferguson's eye that wasn't swollen shut widened in fear. Langston sat on the man's chest able to ignore the struggling and punches that were pelting him by the doctor. He pulled the man's pants and underwear down and stood up long enough to flip Ferguson on to his stomach before sitting on the man's back. Langston picked up the broken broom and in one swift move, jammed the jagged end inside of Ferguson.

Ferguson howled in pain, feeling as if he were being ripped to shreds by the sharp tool. Langston forced the broken piece of wood in and out of the older man repeatedly, spurred on by his screams and the demented laughter of his best friend A.J. She was giggling and clapping her hands, the pain of her past with the doctor being diminished with every push, twist and thrust of the broom handle. Blood flowed from the doctor's rectum, bright red and synonymous with internal bleeding. After some time, which may have only been a couple minutes, Ferguson was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Langston stood and wrung his wrists back and forth a couple times to alleviate the cramps. He glanced at the clock. They'd been in the man's office for little over ten minutes. The alarms were still going, but that didn't mean that things weren't starting to get under control downstairs. Time was running out.

Just as Langston was about to suggest leaving, the door to the doctor's office opened and Barbara entered. Barbara saw the disarray of Doctor Ferguson's office before her eyes settled on his prone form on the floor. Just as she started to scream Langston sprang into action and grabbed the woman while A.J. shut and locked the door.

"You see what I did to him? A.J. tells me you helped Ferguson abuse her. Do you know what it feels like to have a dick shoved down your throat?" whispered Langston. He was stroking Barbara's throat softly, smiling at the tears falling onto her cheeks. Without warning he wrapped his large hand around her throat and began choking her. He squeezed and squeezed, grinning at the gagging sound she made as she fought to breathe. A.J. had picked up the broken broom handle that had been used on Ferguson and handed it to Langston. He let go of Barbara's throat and as she gasped for air he shoved the bloodied end of it into her mouth hard, hitting the back of her throat. Again Barbara couldn't breathe and Langston didn't let up. Her vision faded to black and she fell to the floor. Langston tilted his head to the side, saw that she wasn't breathing, looked at A.J. and shrugged.

On the floor Ferguson moaned and shifted. Suddenly A.J. ran to the desk and grabbed a large heavy paperweight. She stood over Ferguson and screamed blood curdling loud before bringing the weight down on his skull. It made a thick cracking sound and blood and bits of bone exploded from the impact. The doctor went completely limp and A.J. shook as she dropped the paperweight slick with blood, onto the floor.

Deborah, throughout all of this had sat frozen in shock on the floor of the office. She watched, amazed as Langston hugged A.J. causing her to relax. There was a look of peace on her face now. He released her and headed towards the door. A.J. reached into her pocket and pulled out the card key. When he opened the door, smoke billowed in from the hallway, a clear sign that all was not well downstairs and that perhaps Paul hadn't been caught yet.

A.J. noticed the teen on the floor behind her and smiled. "We're going now. You should come too," said A.J. and she held out her hand.

Deborah stood but hesitated once she reached A.J. She'd just watched these two individuals kill two people. Did she trust them? For a second Deborah found herself reliving the abuse interrupted by Langston and A.J. and decided she did. Deborah reached out and took A.J.'s blood spattered hand and followed her and Langston into the smoke filled hallway.


	18. Escape Artists

Chapter 18 – Escape Artists

The trio made their way through the hallway carefully. The smoke was starting to get thick and made it hard to see or even breathe. Langston held A.J.'s hand tightly as they went from corridor to corridor trying to make it to the side stairwell that would take them out of the building. Deborah and A.J. had begun coughing and Langston knew that he had to hurry. Eventually they came to the right stairwell and the big man nearly sighed in relief. But there were two reasons he couldn't. One was that the smoke was incredibly thick and dangerous at this point. The second reason made him stop short in surprise. Standing at the bottom of the stairwell with a dreamy smile on his face was Paul. His clothes were singed and holey, looking as if he'd gotten too close to something (or someone) he'd set ablaze.

A.J. walked down a step and reached a hand out to Paul. "It's okay Paul. No one's caught you yet?" A.J.'s descent was stopped by Big E putting a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head at her before turning his attention back to Paul. He could see that Paul still had the lighter, clutching it tightly in his fist.

Suddenly the deranged young man launched himself at the group. Langston tried to grab him but Paul dodged him with a startling quickness and headed straight for A.J. Deborah squealed and jumped out of the way not sure what was happening. A.J. squeaked in surprise when she found herself face to face with Paul.

Paul swayed back and forth holding the lighter in front of A.J.'s face, grinning. "You… I'm free… I'm free now!" he whispered. The fear he saw in her eyes didn't seem to register as all he saw was his savior. He turned to face Langston who was by his side ready to break his neck.

Instead Langston saw another opportunity in Paul. "Paul," he said pointing up the stairwell. "The boss's office… It needs your help. It needs help only you can give it."

Paul squinted as if struggling to understand. He held the lighter up and when Langston nodded he laughed before sprinting up the stairs in a hurry. Both A.J. and Deborah's body's sagged in relief before they were both overcome with coughing fits. Langston knew their time was short and so he lifted A.J. first over his left shoulder and then Deborah over his right before taking them the rest of the way downstairs. The girls barely weighed anything and it took no time at all before they reached the last door. A.J. while she dangled over his shoulder stuck the key card into the door and smiled when the door buzzed before opening. Suddenly Langston was blinded.

The Sun.

It was shining brightly. Beautifully. A gentle breeze blew through rustling the leaves in the trees. Trees. Grass. Dandelions. The world was in hyper focus and Langston's breath caught while he paused taking everything in.

Tears welled in Langston's eyes. How long had it been? Years… So many years in that facility, unable to leave, unable to set foot outside and now he finally was. A.J. coughed and Deborah groaned, startling the big man. He'd forgotten he was even carrying them. He'd forgotten that they were soon to be the prey of a manhunt if Paul hadn't destroyed the evidence of their vengeance and if Mike and Bart didn't try to run interference to give them more time to get out of the area.

To the right was the employee parking lot. He set both girls down who were a bit unsteady on their feet as he looked around. It would probably be more inconspicuous to walk, hidden by the thickness of the woods that surrounded the facility. But it'd be faster and more comfortable for all involved to drive. He walked around, peeking in the windows of different cars as A.J. and Deborah followed him silently. Eventually he came to a blue Toyota Camry. Taped to the steering wheel was an envelope that had LANGSTON spelled out in huge letters. Perplexed, the big man tested the door handle and when he found that it was unlocked he opened the door. Taking the letter in his hands he opened it and read the note that was inside.

"Langston. If I know you, you're looking for transportation out of here. Take my car. The keys are in the glove compartment. I'm giving you exactly 24 hours to get going on the road before I report the car stolen. Destroy this note after you've read it. Good luck, Michael"

The barest smile ghosted Langston's lips as he ripped the note to shreds and deposited the pieces on the ground. He gestured to the girls to get in the car and they did so quickly. At the same moment sirens could be heard in the distance. Smoke was billowing thickly from several parts of the facility and it was clear that the fire department was on the way. Langston sat in the driver's seat and shut the door. He looked to his right at A.J. in the passenger seat and her eyes were on him. She grinned.

"Let's get out of here Big E."

He nodded and reached across to open the glove compartment, removing the keys there. He started the ignition and put the car into gear. Soon they were weaving their way through the large employee parking lot before hitting the driveway and making their way down the long drive. Two fire trucks, two ambulances and several police cars passed them on the way out. Langston hoped that they'd be able to use the full 24 hours given to them by Michael but he was doubtful. If the police noticed them leaving, they may only have a few hours before they were onto them.

Once they hit the main road A.J. giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "We did it! We made it Big E! I can't believe it! We're finally out of that hellhole. And Dr. Ferguson is in hell, where he belongs!" A.J. couldn't contain herself and she continued chattering about different things for the next few miles on the highway. It wasn't long though, before she and Deborah in the backseat fell asleep.

Langston smiled grimly as he drove. He hoped that A.J. and the new girl could get some real rest. At least while they could. He estimated they probably had a couple hours or less before the cops started looking for them. And then they would be travelling on foot. But to where? He honestly hadn't thought this far ahead. His only concern had been for A.J. and removing her from the abusive situation she had been in. He supposed that he could have just helped her to escape and that would have been enough. But he'd come to realization while drawing up their plan to hurt Ferguson that he didn't want to be separated from A.J. ever. She clearly needed him but he needed her too.

Langston heaved his shoulders up in a huge sigh. Where would they go? What would they do now?

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank KayNicole90, thekidisbac and Girl On Fire for reviewing the previous chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Interviewed

Chapter 19 – Interviewed

Bart sat in the conference room at the local police station waiting to be interviewed. He and Michael had managed to come out of the entire chaotic mess earlier in the day relatively unscathed. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about several of their colleagues. Lenny had been taken to the hospital with 2nd degree burns and Heather had died before help could arrive. Several other orderlies and patients had gotten minor burns and injuries as well. It wasn't until after they'd managed to get everyone outside the building in the designated emergency area that anyone realized that Ferguson, Barbara, A.J. and Langston and the newest resident, Deborah weren't with them. But by then it was too late for anyone other than fire personnel to enter the facility.

It took quite a bit of calls and maneuvering to get the rest of the residents settled in nearby facilities. The patients would stay at those places until the building could be repaired and made safe once again. Once everyone was placed that was when police began the exhaustive interview process.

A plainclothes officer entered the room and introduced herself as Detective Ramirez.

"Bart is it? What can you tell me about what happened today?" she asked as she pulled out a pen and small notebook.

Bart explained from his viewpoint about what had occurred in the lunchroom that day and how Liam and Paul had gotten out of control and started the whirlwind of chaos. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation as he told his story. He was tired and ready to go home and sleep for about ten years.

Detective Ramirez nodded and jotted down a few notes. "So when you noticed that those other patients were missing, why didn't anyone try to look for them?"

Bart raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Detective, have you ever had to care for someone mentally ill? Let alone over 40 unstable individuals? We were under ratio as it was, what with Heather and Lenny being injured. It simply wasn't fucking possible to look for them."

Detective Ramirez gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and minimalize the work you people do." Then sobering, "Has anyone told you about Dr. Ferguson or Barbara?" She watched his face carefully. When he shook his head she continued. "Well they were both found in the director's office. Apparently your patient Liam was in there and had pretty much set everything on fire. Their bodies were pretty badly burned, but it seems that they were already dead before the fire started. Is it possible that Liam killed them?"

Bart frowned, hoping he appeared contemplative. "It's possible. That fucking kid is explosive and dangerous when not on his meds."

Ramirez scribbled a few more notes before looking back up at Bart. "Well what about the three missing patients? Ettore Langston. A.J. Lee. And Deborah Johnson."

Bart tilted his head to the side. "What about them?"

"Is it possible that either of them could have killed the director and the orderly?" Ramirez tried to hide her obvious interest in his answer.

Bart wasn't fooled. He looked at her evenly and said, "It's possible but I don't think so. But truthfully I haven't been working there as long as some other people. So I wouldn't take too much stock in my opinion here."

Ramirez nodded and jotted down a few more notes. "Okay, well we've posted a news bulletin about the missing patients. Honestly I don't think we're going to expend too much manpower looking for them. If they were unstable enough to be at your facility then it's likely they'll just turn up on their own."

"Is that what you told Mrs. Lee and Deborah Johnson's family?" asked Bart with narrowed eyes.

Ramirez frowned. "I was forthcoming with both families."

Bart rolled his eyes. "Sure you were."

Detective Ramirez stood up abruptly. "Thank you so much for your cooperation with us Bart. We'll call you if we need anything else."

Bart nodded and stood up as well. When his hand was on the door handle Ramirez cleared her throat and he turned to face her.

"Exactly how did your facility, with such high safety marks turn into complete bedlam in one afternoon?"

Bart shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it was just a perfect storm."

Ramirez nodded. "Michael told me something similar. Have a good night." Bart mumbled something before walking out the door. When he hit the lobby of the department he found Michael was waiting for him.

"Thank goodness. I was thinking I was going to need to take a cab. Take me home dude. I could sleep for a week."

Bart chuckled as the two left the department. Once seated in his mustang they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she we knows more than we told about the shit storm that happened today?" asked Bart.

Michael shook his head. "Doubtful. Seriously, they may care about what happened to Ferguson and Barbara but they don't care about the kids. To them they're just some damaged individuals that are drains on society. I don't think they'll put two and two together."

"Speaking of Barbara…" added Bart. "I told you she had to be in on that Ferguson shit. Langston killed them both."

Michael frowned. "I suppose so. I don't know that she deserved to die though."

Bart shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No… I guess not." Michael leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes. "Now let's grab a beer somewhere before you take me home."

Bart laughed and started the car. As far as he was concerned, Langston had done what needed to be done.


	20. The Next Step

Chapter 20 – The Next Step

Sometime around ten o'clock that night, Langston had pulled off of the highway onto a narrow dirt road eventually parking near the edge of a thick wooded area. The girls were awake and had been for some time, just watching the scenery go by during the drive. It wasn't until they'd parked for the night that the grumblings started.

"Big E… I'm hungry!" exclaimed A.J. She turned to him, knowing that he couldn't really do anything about it but complaining all the same.

Deborah's voice came from the backseat. "I'm hungry too. And thirsty."

Langston nodded, almost to himself. He was hungry as well. All the excitement and adrenaline from earlier in the day had carved a huge hole in his stomach. What he wouldn't give for some of the facility's hard as a brick meatloaf and cardboard tasting mashed potatoes at that moment.

Thinking there had to be a snack of some kind he once again checked the glove compartment. He saw the car's registration and a few napkins leftover from a fast food restaurant and a piece of paper on top of the stack. He picked up the paper and chuckled.

It said, "Look in the trunk."

He handed it to A.J. who cocked her head to the side, confused before climbing out of the vehicle. He popped the trunk and heard her squeal of happiness from outside.

"Come look! Come look!" she cried practically skipping in place.

Langston got out of the car as did Deborah and they both looked in the trunk. Inside was a cooler that A.J. had opened. It was full of ice and several lunchmeat sandwiches, a couple pickles, bottles of juice and bottles of water. Of to the side was a few bags of chips and a box of cookies.

Deborah inhaled sharply. "Wow! Someone out there likes us."

A.J. giggled and threw her arms around the girl. Then she released her and gave Langston the same treatment who picked her up in return, squeezing her tightly to his muscular frame. She gasped and beat at his chest lightly to make him put her down.

"You almost cut off all my oxygen!" she exclaimed laughing. He merely smirked at her before reaching into the trunk and handing some sandwiches and juice to A.J. and Deborah before getting food for himself. The trio ate their fill, the silence of the night being filled with mindless chatter between A.J. and Deborah.

Once they were finished eating, the two girls headed off into the brush to answer nature's call while Langston hung back and guarded the area. When they returned he too went to relieve himself somewhere nearby. Afterwards everyone got back inside the car to try and get some sleep.

It didn't take long for Deborah to succumb to exhaustion. She stretched out on the backseat snoring softly within moments.

A.J. turned to look at the girl over her shoulder before giving Langston her attention. "What happens now Big E?"

He gave her a look and then shrugged. He didn't know. He'd been asking himself that same question for hours on the road today and kept coming up blank.

A.J. looked down at her lap a moment. "Oh I know what we can do! We can go to my mom's house! I know she'll be happy to see me! And she'll love you too. Of course she will, you're my best friend!"

Langston's heart seized in his chest. A.J. wanted to go home? What did that mean for him? For their friendship? What was going to happen between them? There was no way her family would accept him. They'd take one look at him and send him away if not outright call the police! If he took A.J. home would he never see her again? Never hear her bubbly laugh? Never see those large chocolate eyes trained on him with such trust and love?

Langston's large body sagged in the seat as he went suddenly apprehensive. The thought of losing his best friend, his _only_ friend was nearly too much to bear. A.J. sensed the change in him but wasn't sure why it was happening. Was it something she said? God! She was always saying things or doing things that made people hate her!

Timidly she brushed her hand across his arm. "Big E? Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, no. A.J. took that at face value and relaxed. Before Langston had time to react the girl had climbed over the gear shift and into his lap. She curled up her legs and laid her head against his chest. The big man stiffened with surprise but didn't force her to move away. Instead he gingerly wrapped his large arms around A.J. smiling faintly when she sighed in contentment. In moments she was asleep.

Langston leaned his head back against the seat and sighed deeply. He'd worry about the future tomorrow. Tonight he was just going to enjoy this, enjoy being with her. He laid an awkward yet gentle kiss on A.J.'s warm forehead before letting his head fall back once more against the seat. The warmth that had taken up residence in his chest the moment A.J. had thrust herself into his life had spread all over. And for the first time he wasn't asking himself, "_What has she done to me_?" He didn't need to. The answer was obvious.

The next morning the trio of escapees woke as the sun was just high overhead. It was around noon. Langston opened the door to car and deposited A.J. on the ground while she blinked up at the sun. He watched with amusement as she stretched, clearly sore from having slept in such a cramped position in his lap all night. Deborah got out of the car as well. After everyone relieved themselves in the surrounding foliage they went back to the car. Langston grabbed the cooler that still had some food and drinks left in it and handed the other bags of leftover cookies and chips to A.J. and Deborah. Then they started walking. It wasn't hot out in spite of the sun being directly overhead. The canopy of leaves kept it relatively cool and the insects were minimal. The real problem was the facility shoes they all wore. They weren't very conducive to walking in such rough terrain. They'd only walked a few miles before their feet began to ache. But still they continued on.

Eventually they came to what looked to be a clearing. It turned out to be a small town just off the highway.

Deborah, whom had been silent for most of their trek gasped in surprise. "I think I know where we are!"

"Really?!" asked A.J. She shifted the bag to her left hand while looking at Deborah expectantly.

"Yeah, I think this is where my grandma lives. Let's get on the main street and see," responded the girl. Deborah led the way and A.J. and Langston followed. Once they hit a mildly busy street Deborah was sure and so she continued to lead the way.

Langston wasn't quite comfortable with this but what else could they do? Eventually they were all standing in front of a very small house with grass calf high in the modest front yard and more than a few shingles missing from the roof. Deborah walked up to the front door while A.J. and Langston hung back on the sidewalk, waiting.

After knocking loudly Deborah paused and listened for movement. Several minutes later the door creaked open. A tiny woman in her mid 70's opened the door. Her hair was completely white and her caramel skin was only softly wrinkled. Her grey eyes twinkled with happiness when she recognized her granddaughter.

"Deborah! Oh my! What are you doing here? Oh come here and give me a hug!" and she snatched the giggling girl to her surprisingly quick for a hug.

A.J. stood next to Langston on the sidewalk, head cocked to the side, enjoying the scene in front of them. Langston was indifferent. His only concern was for the one next to him and what their next step was. At least until he heard:

"Are those your friends? Come on in! Please!" called out Deborah's grandmother.

Deborah beckoned to Langston and A.J. waving them forward. "It's okay! It's safe, I promise!"

A.J. practically skipped to the front door and Langston followed more cautiously. He didn't know what to expect but hoped that Deborah was right. Maybe they could relax here.


End file.
